


Jaime & Brienne || Break My Heart & Mend It

by CTippy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvideo, Fanvids, lannistarth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A fanvideo in which I tried to tell the story of the relationship between Jaime Lannister & Brienne of Tarth as seen in Game of Thrones so far; on the notes of Break my heart and Mend it by Hero Fisher.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenofthorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthorns/gifts).



> As you will see, this video has little to do with making a skillful and wonderful editing, and it has very much to do with trying to achieve my goals for it, that is, telling their story from the beginning 'til the last scene they've had this far by continually going backwards and forwards and trying to make some parallels on how their relationship developed. My other goal was to not just show the development of their story, but how that came to be and their story is all about honour lost and found, Jaime's shit-for-honour reputation and how he started believing in it again after he understood what kind of person Brienne was, what kind of knight she was. And of course I wanted to show how she went from being one of the oh so many who consider Jaime to be an oathbreaker, to be probably the one and only person who trusts his word and believes him to be a man of honour, a knight. And finally, the reason why I started this video in the first place: their faces, because Nikolaj and Gwen just do such an amazing job at not making their characters talk about their feelings but showing them through their faces, especially Nikolaj. I mean, J/B haters should rewatch their scenes together, because they would see through his face just how much Brienne means to him, and honestly, for me, you can see it in his eyes, in his half-hidden smiles, that he's falling for Brienne. I was rewatching their scenes while making my first video about them a few weeks ago and I was like "Someone make Nikolaj stop, he's killing me!" He's just so good and Jaime's feelings for her in the show are pretty clear to me every time I see his face. That's why I focused on their facial expressions - you may notice how I zoomed in on their faces in certain scenes - I wanted their emotions to be as clear and as visible as possible. Plus, this song is now one of their songs for me, I really wanted to use it to make a video about them, even though the lyrics aren't a super perfect match for them, but they really are in some parts and can be on some extent in others and I tried somehow to match them with the scenes as much as possible. And I think I managed to make a nice job. I had made a first version of this video but I didn't quite feel like I had achieved what I wanted, so I let it go for a few days to return on it once I had some new ideas in mind. So, yesterday I started changing some things and then the rest came by itself and I finally made a video I could consider good enough to be uploaded. I hope you find it good enough too. :)

If you like what you see, you can subscribe to my [YT channel](https://www.youtube.com/user/chiaratippy), follow me on Tumblr [(1)](http://chiaratippy.tumblr.com) [(2)](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com), [DeviantArt](http://chiaratippy.deviantart.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KiaraMeta) :)

**Author's Note:**

> This video is dedicated to queenofthorns, who never fails to let me know how much she enjoys my J/B edits and is always so supportive. I am using the video that practically made us meet to let you know I am very grateful for all your encouragement and kind words AND for all the insightful meta and wonderfully-written fics you've created. :)


End file.
